


A Love Curse Mishap

by IHeartSnuffles



Series: Pinescone Drabbles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper breaks something in the Coven and is cursed by the Head Witch, making his best friend Wirt have to search for a way to break the spell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing other than the translations standing in his way, is Dipper himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Curse Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fluffy I whipped up in a day or so, if you have pinescone requests/prompts hit me up on my tumblr iheartpkmn

“You’d think getting warned by both Mabel and I, you wouldn’t touch anything. But of course, as curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back. With a love curse.” Wirt sighed as he leafed through an old text, the pages musty and almost leathery beneath the pads of his fingers. Dust clung to the air making it hard to fully breathe without coughing, and Wirt had never felt so at home in the private section of the library. **  
**

 

His best friend, Dipper Pines, however was not faring well at all. The only thought running through Dipper’s mind at that moment….was “Wirt” over and over and over again.

 

“Wiiiiiiirt c’mon I’m fine, this is… this is n-nothi-ACHOO!” Dipper sneezed adorably, prompting a small chuckle from the teen trying to find an antidote to the spell that had been placed on Dipper. “Let’s just… Take a break. I wanna cuddle you. Wanna hold you.” His whining was no new occurrence to Wirt, but the topic of his whining had his thoughts in a flurry. Wirt had to keep reminding himself that it was just the spell, not Dipper, that was causing this train of thought to overtake Dipper.

 

“As tempting as that sounds, I would much rather like to break this spell on you. Next time we visit the nearby coven, you’re staying outside. At least I’m something of a descendant of magical lineage, you’re too nosey for your own… Dipper are you listening to me?” Wirt turned to look up from the page he was on with a sigh, only to find Dipper staring at him in adoration.

 

“I hear you, no more curiosity in the witches’ lairs. So you’re a spell caster by lineage? No wonder you’ve got me entranced..” Dipper winked with a cute smile, Wirt turning bright red and hastily turning back to finish reading the page. “That was adorable, god I wanna kiss you Wirt.”

 

“Why did I even think you were listening to me. As… nice as that sounds, we really need to break this spell. Sit still.”

 

“Give me a kiss.” Dipper’s arms wrapped around Wirt’s shoulders from behind, the shorter brunet nuzzling Wirt’s neck with a soft hum.

 

Wirt’s face glowed red again and he shook his head stubbornly to try and dislodge his best friend, his heart racing from having his Dipper so intimately close. He bit back a whimper when he felt Dipper’s lips brush against his skin, gooseflesh crawling up his arms. He didn’t want Dipper like this, he wanted… He wanted to have this kind of thing without any curse or potion affecting his best friend, his muse and subject of his affections.

 

“No!”

 

“Please?”

 

“Asking nicely for something like that isn’t going to get me to listen if you’re not going to stay still and listen to me, Dipper.” Wirt composed himself and shook Dipper off, glaring at the boy. Dipper pouted and sighed, sitting back down in the chair beside Wirt with a huff.

 

“Fine, I’m sitting still. But I’ll only stay still if you give me a kiss!” Dipper gave Wirt his famous puppy dog eyes, the effect diminished by the lack of his sister to complete the ultimate pout, but it was enough to make Wirt roll his eyes with a nervous smile.

 

“It… it couldn’t hurt, just… stay still okay? There’s an antidote here and you need to not move so I can concentrate on the spell.” Wirt hesitated, then quickly leaned over and brushed his lips in a small kiss on Dipper’s cheek, his face bright with red once more. He quickly went back to reading the page, trying to force his heart to stop fluttering.

 

Dipper blinked, his hand rising to press against his cheek where Wirt’s lips had been, his eyes suddenly clearing and his heart racing. The fog around his mind slowly lifted, bringing him back to where he was. He wasn’t at the coven being stared down by the head woman of the circle, he was back in the library. With Wirt. Wirt. Wirt’s protests, his warmth… The kiss.

 

Wirt didn’t look up from the page, glad that the kiss had placated his friend, his own thoughts racing at the thought of him finally kissing the boy he loved. After he’d finished reading the spell, he grinned, “Alright, thanks for holding still Dipper, it says here that this spell can possibly reverse the love curse but… another act could be done but the translation is weird and I don’t know…” Wirt looked up to see Dipper staring at him, a realization crashing down on him. He wasn’t looking at him the same way before, Dipper was…

 

Dipper was looking at him with surprise and confusion.

 

“Dipper?” The boy in question flinched, his hand still pressed softly against the spot on his cheek where Wirt had kissed him. God he’d been such an idiot, why had he messed with those bottles? His friendship was over, he’d ruined his chances at finally telling Wirt how much he meant to him. Dipper leaned over and grabbed the book, glancing down at the spell and biting his lip anxiously. Yep, it was as he thought. An act of true caring, of true love, could also break the spell. Did that mean…?

 

“Do you… know what it says?”

 

“……An act of love from someone the cursed one also loves may break the spell. Or will turn you into a shadow beast. One or the other. Personally I hope it isn’t the second one.” Dipper’s voice wasn’t laced with charm or anything, it was nervous and squeaky. Wirt’s heart flooded with relief that his friend was free from the curse but…

 

“Wait what does that mean-”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break those bottles, this curse thing… I made you feel so uncomfortable, I’m a crappy friend.” Dipper sighed, getting up and sitting on the edge of the desk miserably. Wirt stared up at him for a second before closing the book and taking a deep breath, his eyes flitting to the floor before he met Dipper’s eyes.

 

“No, no man it wasn’t… I mean it was you yeah obviously, but I mean… Wait crap that came out wrong, I mean you did keep begging for me to cuddle you and it’s not like I wouldn’t have minded cuddling you y’know since you’re really cute but I needed to help you out since that’s what friends are for and… wait.” Wirt rambled, pausing mid-sentence to slap a hand over his mouth. Dipper’s eyes widened and his expression changed from a nervous frown to a small wavering smile in realization.

 

“So… you mean to tell me that you’re alright? And that everything’s okay between us?”

 

Wirt fidgeted for a moment in his chair, then shook his head. “No, not everything is okay. I needed to give you something after the coven meeting but you were really REALLY persistent so I held onto it until I knew you were in your right mind.” He pulled out a piece of paper from under his cloak with a nervous chuckle, sliding it along the desk for Dipper to pick up. He quickly ducked his head down into the book again, pretending to read as Dipper read the paper.

 

“Is this… a spell? It’s so eloquent and the meaning is full of power and… it’s a dedicated spell? What is it Wirt?” Dipper stared at the paper, the taller boy chuckling into the book until his laugh was so much he had to put the book down.

 

“Dipper I.. Pfffft it’s a love poem oh my god, your sister was right about your reaction. She said you’d think it was a spell, hahaha!” Wirt laughed, leaning back in his chair with bright eyes.

 

“A love poe-OH. Oh shit. Oh my god I’m an idiot.” Dipper blinked and flushed bright red, his hands trembling as he set the note down, hopping off the desk with an embarrassed grin. “Well the love potion version of me isn’t too far off from how I feel about you, well hopefully way less obsessive and creepy and I definitely have boundaries and stuff but… I like you too Wirt.”

 

“You do? I… Does that make us…?” Wirt’s vocabulary dried up, his mouth set in a wide grin. Dipper’s grin matched his own, and as the smaller brunet slid into his lap on the chair and hugged him, Wirt didn’t mind that his eloquent lines had all left him.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes Wirt, you poetic nerd. I want to be your boyfriend. Thanks for saving me from the curse.”

 

“Awesome! I-I mean great, I uh.. You’re welcome, Dipper. Anytime.”


End file.
